Kisses under a mistletoe
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: A sequel of 'Present under a mistletoe'. Merry christmas everyone! LuNa fluff


**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **You first have to read 'Presents under a mistletoe' to get the 'stinkytoe' reference.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**.

* * *

"I don't think it will be a white Christmas this year…" Nami said with a sad frown, looking at the sky. Everyone looked at the sky just like her and pouted softly. The sky looked beautiful. No cloud at all and the sun was shining like never before. And if even Nami said there wasn't going to be any snow today, then it definitely wasn't going to snow...

Luffy sighed and looked at Sanji, giving a hint he was hungry instead of just saying it. Sanji just ignored him with every vien in his body…

"Well… Are we still going to make a Christmas dinner, or not?" Robin asked curious.

Sanji looked at Robin with heart eyes and a huge smile. "Of course, my darling! It will be prepared for tomorrow night!"

"And could you also make some food for now?" Luffy asked, drooling while saying his sentence and thinking of food.

Everyone looked at Luffy and at Sanji after. Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette and threw it over the deck right after. This time, he couldn't ignore him… "Yeah, ok…"

"YES!" Luffy cheered happy. Usopp and Chopper also cheered and ran around with him. Sanji sighed deeply. How could someone hungry run around like this? It felt like a normal day, but they knew it was Christmas tomorrow.

Nami told everyone what they had to do for jobs. They did what they were told. They grabbed the old plastic tree from the storage and the old decorations. Franky and Brook did the high spots and lights. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper did the tree, Zoro and Sanji prepared the food. Robin and Nami prepared the table already and the decorations later together with the three teenagers after they had 'decorated' the tree.

Later up, it was the aquarium-room's turn. "Luffy, help me out." Nami said, pointing at him. Luffy pouted and looked around. Usopp and Chopper were busy with decorating the aquarium and Robin was gone for a moment. Luffy walked to her and helped her with a sling. Nami smiled to herself proudly and Luffy put the last part on a hook. Luffy now also smiled but his smile fast disappeared after someone touched his shoulder. The captain looked to his left and saw the archaeologist's hand on his shoulder, pointing up to the ceiling. Luffy followed it and looked at a little plant. His eyes narrowed after remembering what it was.

"Again a stinkytoe…" said Luffy with a hunched back and hung head. Nami's eyes widened in shock and she looked up with her chin on the ground. They were standing under a mistletoe. She didn't mind two years ago because she did it herself, but now it was too sudden. Nami looked around and sweat beaded from her head. Luffy shrugged his shoulders and put his hands on her shoulders, giving a little kiss on her lips. Nami turned red and Luffy parted fast again, walking to Usopp and Chopper to help them out.

Nami growled in irritation. The navigator looked at the ceiling and looking at a hand with a peace sign. She began gnashing her teeth together, feeling the already flat molars grinding against each other. Why did Robin always do this stuff?

Nami walked outside and looked at Robin who was decorating the swing with some decorations. Nami smiled wicked at her, wanting to put her hands around her neck but Robin looked at her with a smile in the meanwhile. A sweet, innocent kind of smile... Nami looked at her hand and she saw one of Robin's placed mouths now. Nami moved said hand to her ear and listened to what Robin had to say.

"Don't act like you didn't like this. And just consider it an early Christmas present from me."

And the mouth disappeared. Nami rolled her eyes and she went back again. Worst thing probably was; Robin was right. She didn't mind… Nami looked at Luffy. He was actual working quite well today… Nami looked at Chopper and Usopp. Same old, same old, still playing goofs. Nami saw Brook coming downstairs and yelling something to Franky to throw something down. Nami smiled happily. The crew really worked together and it might end up like such a great Christmas like two years ago!

Luffy looked at her and grinned when he saw her watching everything with a smile. He missed that smile. Her smile now disappeared, making Luffy frown. Nami looked outside the window and sighed. It still wasn't snowing at all… She didn't even feel something…

Luffy now also looked out of the window and knew how Nami was feeling. There was no chance it was going to snow…

* * *

It was turning night and everyone was lying in bed. Early enough to have plenty of energy for tomorrow. Some people couldn't sleep from excitement- Luffy, Usopp and Chopper – And others could just sleep normally – The more sane people. Luffy looked at Usopp and Chopper and they finally slept softly, but that doesn't make them more sane, may I add. Luffy frowned and looked at the window. It still wasn't snowing. No cloud to see. Luffy pouted and closed his eyes, turning to sleep in a nick of time.

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes and looked at the window first. He now looked at his nakama. They were all still sleeping, one more idiotic than the other. Luffy went out of his bed and he went to the door. He opened it slowly but closed it fast after feeling the coldness. Luffy frowned and blinked his eyes. He opened the door again and looked, smiling to himself when he saw the thing he wished for….

He went to his closet to grab his jacket and he pulled it on. He went outside and shivered a bit. He crouched and grabbed some of the substance on the ground with the same old smile on his face. He looked up when the female quarter door opened and smiled broader when he saw Robin. Robin smiled back and blew in her hands in an effort to warm them up. Robin walked downstairs, probably going to the kitchen.

Luffy looked at the snow in his hands and he walked to the female quarters door with a smile. He opened the door and closed it softly behind him again, seeing Nami sleep warm and comfortable in her bed, snoring and dreaming softly. Luffy smiled and went to her on her tiptoes. He put some snow in her neck and Nami screamed as loud as she never did before.

Everyone on the ship woke up and Luffy laughed loudly. "I'm sorry! I just had to try!" the immature laughed.

Nami's face was red with anger and she already bailed her fist. Her anger disappeared when she figured something. That cold stuff in her neck… Was it snow? "Was that snow just now?" she asked.

Luffy nodded with a grin and he rubbed the tear out of his eye. Nami went out of her bed and walked to her closet, putting a jacket on. She opened her door and the whole deck was white. She saw Robin standing across from her with coffee in her hands and her signature smile.

Nami now smiled too and cheered "It's a white Christmas!" she yelled. The boys came out of their rooms and looked around. Chopper almost cried from nostalgia which quick ended when Usopp threw a snowball to his way. They both had a snowball fight and the other guys decided to dress warmer. Franky didn't have to and Brook neither because…

"I have no skin so I won't get goosebumps! Yohohohoho!"

"I'm going to put snow in my Cola!"

Everyone was running around on deck and Luffy looked up when Nami said something after receiving a snowball.

"It's so cold! I should have bought a scarf in the previous town." the navigator said with laughter while she made a new snowball. Luffy had to hide his grin, but he got out of his trance when Robin threw 10 snowballs with 10 hands at her captain. Besides getting a lot of snowballs against his head, Luffy was already glad his christmas wish came true.

Sanji excited the kitchen and he walked to the railing "Guys, breakfast is done!" he yelled. After yelling, he immediately ran back to the kitchen because a few snowballs got thrown at him by a green haired swordsman who also went back to his inner child. The others went upstairs and Nami was about to go too, until Luffy stopped her.

"Nami, wait one second!" Nami stopped and turned around, seeing her captain run into the bedroom. He came running back and he almost slipped a few times in the process, making Nami look with half lidded eyes. The thing Nami was really interested about, was what he was holding behind his back...

Luffy regained his posture in front of Nami and he showed his toothy grin, finally showing her what he was holding behind his back. Nami cocked an eyebrow, seeing a badly wrapped present.

"What?" the navigator asked "Why do you have a gift for me?"

"Open it and I'll explain!"

The orange haired beauty cocked an eyebrow but she accepted the gift. She opened it and she saw what it was, but looking at the quality, it was handcrafted... By Luffy...

"You had a cold a few days ago and we were worried you were getting real sick! Remember?" Luffy wondered as Nami kept staring at her present "So during my nightshift, I saw Robin knitting a blanket and she taught me how to knit. I'm not really good at it, but I wanted to make sure you would be warm! Robin was sure you'd love it!"

Her eyes didn't avert from her gift. Luffy made her a red scarf... He forgot a lot of loops and there seemed to be a stain on it. It looked like an ink stain, so it was a bit messy. She hadn't said anything yet. Besides that, someone really had to tell Robin that the matchmaking only should apply for Valentine's day, and not this holiday...

"Because... We would get lost without you... If you get sick." Luffy said, not sure if she liked it or not. He began to pout now "I wanted to make some for the others too, but this one already took me a long time... Maybe because I made it way too long."

"Luffy..." Nami began as a smile grew on her face. Perhaps the most beautiful smile Luffy had seen. "I love y- IT! I love it!" Nami wrapped it around her neck and it was indeed really long, but she didn't mind one bit. "It is very warm! I love it a lot and I think I wouldn't get a cold now." she said with a grin. Luffy grinned back. He was so relieved she liked it!

"I'm so glad!" Luffy laughed "I wasn't sure you'd like it because it's so messy."

Nami looked up with shock. Did he actually think that?! "You made it yourself! You put effort and time in it!" Nami explained shocked "Of course I love it!" Now it was Luffy's turn to be shocked as he heard her defensive reasoning. Nami grabbed Luffy suddenly by him wrist, feeling how cold their skin actually was "Come with me."

The captain cocked an eyebrow but he did what he was told. He walked behind her, but he wasn't really sure why she dragged him to the aquarium-room. The captain and navigator entered the room and they walked a little bit further.

Nami looked up and her face got filled with glee. "Perfect!" Now Luffy looked up, seeing the green little plant again. Nami's smile was still painted on her face when she wrapped her arms around his neck "This is your present."

"Another ki- hmpf!"

Nami had already placed her lips on his, moving it slowly to Luffy's surprise. This seemed like a whole different kiss than yesterday and two years ago. Nami kept on kissing Luffy and Luffy placed his hands on her hips as he wasn't sure where to put them. They parted and Luffy stared at Nami with owlish eyes. He now looked towards the window and it was still snowing.

"It's still snowing? That's weird... It feels so warm suddenly." Luffy muttered.

Nami grinned, still with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Merry christmas, captain."

Luffy grinned before Nami stole another kiss from her captain, and every since, Nami couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day!


End file.
